Nuestra primera noche
by Reidland
Summary: Se desarrolla después de que Lois sabe que Clark es el borrón.


Nuestra primera noche.

Lois entró sin llamar, todo estaba preparado. La mesa estaba puesta, con un par de velas encendidas, de fondo sonaba White Snake y la comida estaba servida, solo faltaba su novio. Entro despacio y dejó su abrigo en el sofá que estaba iluminado con una luz suave. ¿Desde cuándo Clark sabia hacer las cosas tan románticas? Sonrió levemente y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió el aliento del hombre en su cuello. La agarró por la cintura y le dio la vuelta para quedar uno frente del otro mirándose por unos segundos antes de besarla. Lois correspondió al beso quería que este no terminara nunca pero Clark se separó un poco para observarla. ¡Dios! Estaba perfecta con aquel vestido tan ajustado y tan escotado, no sabía si podría contenerse. Ella sonrió y lo guió hasta la mesa primero la cena y luego el postre si era capaz de esperar tanto.

- Tengo hambre Smallville. Luego más.

La imagen de él y Lois haciendo el amor surgió en la mente de Clark. Vino a él sin pretenderlo, pero aun así tenía que hablar con ella, controlaba sus poderes pero ese miedo a hacerle daño seguía ahí latente en su mente. Esperaba no asustarla cuando le contara toda su historia, porque una cosa era ser el borrón, supuesto infectado de meteoritos, y otra decirle que era un viajero intergaláctico.

Aquella cena era para poder hablar de lo ocurrido en el Daily Planet, ella lo había besado y sonreído cuando por fin le dijo que él era el Borrón. El había sonreído feliz, porque así se sentía, libre de un peso sobre sus hombros, relajado y contento de ver que Lois no dudaba de él y lo quería tal y como era. No le hacía sentir diferente y lo mejor es que lo trataba como un igual no queriendo ser como él. Cosa que Lana nunca entendió, pensó que teniendo poderes la aceptaría mejor, pero se equivocaron. Tenía que decirle quien era en realidad, un viajero intergaláctico venido de otro planeta. Tenía miedo que cuando supiera esa verdad no quisiera seguir con su relación.

Sirvió la cena, dejando esos pensamientos de lado y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Lois observaba al chico que tenía la mirada perdida. Seguro que tenía algo que decirle, pero allí estaba el granjero tímido que no sabía que decir. Lois comenzó hablar de trivialidades y Clark le siguió la conversación para no enfrentarse a su propia historia. De vez en cuando se quedaban en silencio, eso incomodaba a Lois que solo pensaba en lo que deseaba hacer después. Sentía que su deseo por el crecía cada vez que lo miraba. ¡Deseaba tanto besarlo!

- ¿Café? – dijo cuando terminaron de comer. Ella asintió y lo siguió a la cocina. Lo observaba y ya no podía aguantar más, a pesar de la conversación su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que besara al kriptoniano y en cuanto el se dio la vuelta allí estaba ella besándolo, agarrándolo por la nuca para que no separara sus labios de los de ella. Clark estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba aquel ataque por sorpresa de Lois. Correspondió al beso acercándola más a él haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran tan pegados que parecieran uno solo. Lois suspiró por ese contacto y Clark volvió a la realidad, no podía hacerlo así no sin explicarle lo de sus poderes.

- Lois – suspiró – Deberíamos hablar.

- Sólo bésame y déjate llevar, no me hagas esperar más me voy a quemar, llevo todo el día esperando por el postre.

- Tienes que saber algo de mí, es importante – dijo obviando la reacción de su cuerpo - Tenemos que hablar, antes de iniciar lo que íbamos a hacer.

Ella se separó pero solo un poco, lo miró con deseo pero asintió, si quería hablar lo harían. Vio como el chico se separó más de ella y le daba la espalda pensando lo que le iba a decir.

- Sabes que yo… en fin, tengo poderes y… – ella asintió – y yo…

- A ver Clark, ¿eso es un problema para ti? – Ahora el que asintió era él- Vale sé que eres fuerte pero no creo que me vayas a aplastar con tu cuerpo, también eres rápido, Oh espero que no tan rápido como para… - Dejó la frase en suspenso y el chico se ruborizó.

- No, eso no. El problema es que nunca…

- ¿Eres virgen Clark? – preguntó horrorizada, ¿Tanto tiempo con Lana y nunca lo habían hecho?

- No, no soy virgen. – El sonrojo en el chico fue evidente, le costaba hablar del tema - El problema es que nunca lo he hecho con mis poderes y eso puede suponer un grave desastre. No sé si en un momento de pasión responderé.

- Verás Clark, ¿No me digas que tú y Lana no lo hicieron con sus poderes? – El negó – Yo era humano - Mejor no contarle que ambos tenían poderes cuando ella volvió para luego desaparecer definitivamente, pero que siendo ella humana y él con poderes no había podido hacerlo. – Vale, si no lo intentas nunca podremos saberlo ¿no? Así que hazme el amor – susurró en sus labios.

El la miró, era fantástica, la besó suavemente saboreando sus labios, primero el superior y luego el inferior, lentamente, sin prisas. Pasó su lengua por los labios de la joven haciendo que ella gimiera suavemente. Quiso devolverle el beso pero no se lo permitió porque su boca estaba ya en el cuello besándola en un punto sensible, ella solo pudo suspirar y juntarse más a él. Clark gimió cuando su cuerpo toco un punto sensible del suyo, ella lo notó y solo sonrió. Seguía con su boca pegada a su cuello, dándole besos suaves estimulándola de tal forma que se quería morir de pasión. Deseaba besarlo, esa necesidad era tan imperiosa que le dolía. El la besó en la boca, era un beso calculado, quería que lo deseara cada vez más. Se separó un poco de ella, la deseaba y vio ese deseo en los ojos de la chica. Aun estaban en la cocina, la levanto cogiéndola por los brazos y por debajo de las rodillas y subió con ella a su habitación.

No dejó de besarla cuando llegaron, ella le devolvía el beso como podía. La dejó en el suelo y le dio la vuelta. Besó sus hombros a medida que le bajaba la cremallera del vestido. Se lo quitó lentamente, dejándolo caer al suelo. Ella se movió alejándolo, quiso darse la vuelta pero no la dejó, seguía con sus besos en el cuello, tocándole cada centímetro de su piel haciendo que el deseo fuera tan fuerte que solo deseara que aquello continuara. La giró y ella anhelaba besarlo pero él no la dejó. Le quito la ropa interior con suavidad calculando sus caricias, Lois solo podía gemir con desesperación. La estaba volviendo loca de deseo, no se podía creer que ella ya estuviera desnuda y él no.

La tumbó en la cama suavemente y comenzó a besar cada porción de piel, ella se sentía arder deseaba poder hacer lo mismo con él, volverlo tan loco de deseo que no tuviera más remedio que pedirle que acabara con aquel delicioso dolor.

Sus labios quemaban por todo el cuerpo y sus manos la acariciaban como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Casi gritó cuando su mano se deslizó por sus muslos y sus dedos llegaron hasta su carne húmeda, estimulándola más de lo que ya estaba. Un gemido de placer se escapó de su garganta, se retorcía de placer. Deseaba poder tocarlo como hacía con ella, pero Clark le tenía las manos sujetas suavemente.

- Me estás volviendo loca, por Dios Clark – susurró. No podía aguantar más se seguía con aquellas caricias íntimas iba a tener un orgasmo inmediato.

El sonrió y la beso, sin dejar de tocarla, ahora de manera más suave, sabía que ella estaba al límite del placer, se arqueaba deliciosamente contra su cuerpo y trataba de soltar las manos que él tenía agarradas. Notaba que su excitación aumentaba y ya no estaba seguro de poder aguantar por más tiempo. Necesitaba que fuera ahora ella quien le prodigara caricias, deseaba que le hiciera lo mismo que había echo él.

Soltó las manos de Lois que rápidamente las llevó a la nuca del chico para inmovilizarlo. Lo besó con pasión enterrando su lengua en su boca, luchando por ser ella quien dominara ahora al kriptoniano y en un descuido de Clark cambió la posición.

- Ahora te toca a ti sufrir – Susurró en su oído.

Comenzó a besarlo suavemente en el cuello, le daba pequeños mordiscos, el chico gimió aquellos labios le quemaban. Lois comenzó a quitarle la camisa, sus dedos acariciaron su torso bajando hacia sus pantalones, sus manos descansaron en su cintura un momento antes de subir de nuevo. Paseó su lengua por el pecho del chico, lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel y parándose en sus pezones, lamiéndolos, succionéndolos y mordiendo en un intento de que le pidiera clemencia.

La respiración de Clark se hizo más fuerte cuando sus manos llegaron al cinturón, abrió sus pantalones y le tocó de manera provocativa, deteniéndose unos instantes en acariciar su entrepierna. Le quitó la camisa que le estorbaba y luego los pantalones tan lentamente que sus manos hacían que la piel se le erizara. El quería tocarla pero ahora era ella la que lo inmovilizaba, aunque si él quisiera podía soltarse. Su deseo era muy evidente. Ella rozó su cuerpo haciendo que un gemido más fuerte saliera de su garganta, metió su mano entre los bóxers del chico. Dio un salto, lo cogió desprevenido y su movimiento lo estaba volviendo loco. Sus respiraciones eran tan agitadas que parecía que no había aire en el mundo suficiente para respirar. Sentía su cuerpo arder, su mano se movía haciendo que Clark gimiera cada vez más fuerte. Si ella seguía con aquello iba a morir de placer, deseaba tenerla dentro de él.

- Lois – gimió- me vas a matar. Deseo estar dentro de ti.

Ella lo ignoró, su mano seguía dentro de sus bóxers haciendo que Clark se estremeciera con sus movimientos y ahora fuera él el que arqueaba su cuerpo en un intento de acercarse a la chica. Movió sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo que imponía Lois. Ella sonrió lascivamente sabiendo lo que él quería. Soltó las manos del kriptoniano y dejó que el tomara ahora la iniciativa. No se movió solo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, una mano la atrajo hacia él para besarla, el deseo se desbordó por completo en ese beso. Sus lenguas luchaban una con la otra, devorándose en una lucha sensual.

- Te deseo – Susurró él en sus labios, tratando de respirar.

- Y yo, hazme el amor – Le quitó los bóxers y ya no hubo marcha atrás.

Se colocó encima de ella, acarició sus piernas y se preparó para entrar en ella. Lo hizo con suavidad, la espalda de la chica se arqueó por pura inercia. Los movimientos eran lentos acompasados, le acariciaba los pechos con suavidad, ella solo podía quejarse e intentar seguir el ritmo que imponía al acto, que cada vez era más rápido. Las sensaciones fueron aumentando, hasta sobrepasar lo que habían sentido hasta ese momento. Una explosión estalló en el interior de ambos, el grito de Lois fue ahogado con un beso del kriptoniano que experimentaba su propio placer. Siempre preocupado por sus poderes y ahora solo podía sonreír sensualmente y dar gracias a Dios que no había incendiado nada ni aplastado a Lois.

Quedaron abrazados durante un momento, solo se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían. Trataban de que sus respiraciones volvieran a un ritmo norma.

- Te amo Lois Lane, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido.

- Yo también te amo.

El la rodeó con sus brazos y se cubrieron con las sábanas. Así abrazados permanecieron largo rato hasta que se durmieron. Aquel era un maravilloso comienzo para la pareja más legendaria de la Galaxia. Antes de dormirse Lois solo pensó "Clark es el viajero intergaláctico más guapo que haya conocido y ahora es solo mío" .

FIN.


End file.
